1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fixation of tissue to bone and, more specifically, to a mesh for protecting tissue that is fixated within bone tunnels.
2. Description of the Related Art
When soft tissue tears away from bone, reattachment becomes necessary. Cruciate ligament reconstruction is routinely performed by creating femoral and tibial tunnels into which ligament grafts are secured. Various graft types are used to replace the native cruciate ligament. For example, anatomic double-bundle cruciate ligament reconstruction has been shown by biomechanical studies to be superior in restoring normal knee laxity compared with conventional single-bundle isometric reconstructions.
Fixation of a ligament graft (such as a double-bundle cruciate ligament) typically requires positioning of the ligament graft within the bone tunnel or socket, and then inserting a fixation device (such as a bone screw, for example) between the graft and the internal wall of the bone tunnel or socket. A double-bundle ligament fixation technique is detailed, for example, in U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2008/0119929, filed on Jan. 28, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. In securing the graft within the bone tunnel/socket using a fixation device, it is important that the graft be rigidly fixed within the tunnel or socket to prevent slippage or displacement of the graft, as well as rotation of the graft within the tunnel or socket. It is also important to ensure that the fixation device does not damage the graft during insertion (i.e., to minimize graft laceration).